


Birthday Pairing Drabbles

by CuddleFloof



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabbles, Each chapter is it's own pairing, Happy (Late) Birthday Gabriella!, Multi, These are really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleFloof/pseuds/CuddleFloof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will be added as I work on them, but I don't know how many I'll do. I'll try to update the tags as I think of them and I write, but the rating won't change! The chapters will be named after the pairings, so you can skip whichever ones you don't want to read. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Komaeda/Hinata - Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this note will only be for the first chapter? Oh well, if not the chapters go in this order:
> 
> Komaeda/Hinata  
> Teruteru/Hinata  
> Mahiru/Hinata  
> Komaeda/Naegi
> 
> I'll add on the others as I write, but those ones are the only ones for now.

It wasn’t hard to tell who had scribbled down the note he found slipped into the door of his locker. 

“Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,   
though I love you so,  
I’ll never be good enough for you.

You deserve better,  
In my life, you’re like a light  
But all I do is dim you,  
It would be selfish, and not right.

So I’ll write as a ‘secret admirer’  
Because it’s better this way,  
We can avoid an awkward relationship,  
And I don’t have to stay

And wait, and wait and wait,  
until you break my heart,  
Why would it ever have to end,  
If we never let it start?”

Hinata reread the note a few times, sighing through his teeth. It was pretty obvious, actually, he just wasn’t sure what to do now. Should he mention it? Crumble it up and pretend it never happened? He could confront him… But how would he take that? He seemed to believe Hinata was bent on rejecting him. He decided to mull it over until dinner. Hinata snuck off to his dorm, and got to work. 

Dinner came, and he got Chiaki out of her dorm like usual (because she usually slept through the bell that was set to run at period switches, and meals.), but rather than walking her to the dining hall, he took a detour towards Komaeda’s room. He didn’t knock to see if the boy was inside, but instead left a neat envelope partly sticking under the door, with an origami flower he had attempted to make (He had mentally crossed another talent out of his list. He was not at all a SHSL origami artist.) He then left to lunch.

Komaeda went on his way to his dorm room, arms crossed protectively as he almost stepped on the letter. He heard the slight rustle of paper, and stopped dead, backing up instinctively. He crouched to look at the envelope, which was carefully signed “The secretly admired.” He gave a slight smile, scooping up the letter and the folded paper mess that his “secretly admired” had called a flower. 

Inside was the following poem:

“Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
The ocean is as wide,  
As my love for you.

It’s cheesy and silly,   
You can ignore this if you want,  
It’s really stupid  
“capital of vermont” (-courtesy of rhymezone)

But I was moved by your poem,  
And I just want to say,  
I’d never reject your offer,   
because I feel the same way.

Just come and see me tonight,  
We can work out the confusion,   
Because I love you, and you should love yourself too,   
“electromagnetic intrusion” (thank you rhymezone)

Because I like you,  
Though this poem is lame,  
And I’m just so happy  
That you feel the same.”

Komaeda laughed for a moment, smiling widely as he reread the note a couple times. With new confidence in his posture and more of a spring in his step, he practically raced down to Hinata’s dorm.


	2. Teruteru/Hinata - Hideaway

It was vacation, Golden Week to be specific, and the few students who stayed behind were bored out of their minds. The school was practically empty, only they remained, and there wasn’t much to do without classes. “What about hide and seek?” Someone suggested, and they were off. 

Peko was counting, with Kuzuryuu hanging near her and closing his eyes too. He wasn’t interested in playing, but at least he would stay by Peko and help her so she could stay by his side. Hinata raced down the halls, checking classrooms as he heard quiet, echoing count from sometimes Peko, sometimes Kuzuryuu. Suddenly, he heard a hoarse whisper from one of the classrooms. “Hey, over here!” 

He shut the door as quietly as he could, glancing around the room until he found Teruteru nestled into one of the closets. Hinata sighed. “We’ll be easier to find if we hide together, you know.” Teru chewed on the inside of his lip with a slight pout. “Yes, but for this spot to work, it has to be two people.” Fearing their arguing would catch the seeker(s)’ attention, he gave.  
Hinata helped him onto a high shelf, throwing an old coat they had found carefully over him, and putting a box in front of his legs so it would be harder to see his figure, before Hinata stood close to him, leaning against a coat rack as he hid behind another jacket, cornering himself with the rack so he would be mostly in the shadow, if any of him were to peek out. A pile of boxes obscured his shoes, and they waited for a while, listening to footsteps grow closer and then further away. 

After they both decided no one was on the floor, Teruteru wriggled a bit so he could fully face Hinata, and they talked for a while about whatever they could think of.   
After a while of Teruteru trying to sell off an obviously fake story for a memory…

“Hey, we’re retelling actual experience, not fantasies.”   
Teruteru pouted. “Fine, okay so… My first kiss? Well…” He paused, as if trying to recall it, but Hinata guessed it was either very recent, or probably in pre-K when kissing meant absolutely nothing but a friendly gesture. “So, it was break, and for some reason or another we ended up in one of the classroom’s closets…” He paused, yawning slightly as he looked around. “I think it was this one.” Hinata rolled his eyes. He was stalling. Was he making it up again?

“I was kind of nervous, honestly, it was my first after all, but it seemed to just kind of… come naturally, I guess.” He said, sounding less and less confident in his story as he went on. But before Hinata could point it out, Teruteru bridged the distance between them with a peck at Hinata’s lips. The surprised mix of a squeal and a yell must’ve give them away, but Hinata wasn’t thinking of that at the moment…

“Based on a true story.” Teruteru said, obviously trying not to laugh.


	3. Hinata/Mahiru - Rumors

“You mean the old building behind the school that everyone claims is haunted?” Hinata asked, giving Mahiru a bit of a surprised look. She didn’t seem the type to be into any type of superstition.  
“Mhm! We were given a photography assignment, to take a picture that could describe a single, distinct word.” She said, voice tired and tight. “So, do you want to go with me or not?”  
“I don’t see why not, my classes are already done for the day.” And so plans were made. 

The door creaked so loudly when the two snuck in that Hinata was worried it would drop from its hinges altogether. But it didn’t, and so they went inside. They both walked lightly, the house was ancient and the floorboards were noisy, but the noise seemed to disturb the mood of the place, so they tried hard to preserve it. He walked close to Mahiru, watching as she stopped to crouch and take pictures. Soon, they heard the door slam. Hinata screamed, as the two ran over to check the front door. It was closed, when they had left it open before. After a bit of watching and waiting and finding no signs of other people, Mahiru suggested it was just the wind.  
They continued on. 

Hinata started counting myths and legends he could think of that the old house could fit into, as Mahiru continued on with her assignment. They heard a third, or maybe a fourth? pair of footsteps down the hall, and Hinata reached for Mahiru’s hand. Admittedly, it was because he was terrified, and Mahiru must’ve noticed because she carefully entwined their fingers together. When they found the source of the footsteps, all that they were able to find was a human-like figure, hair falling over their eyes, slumped over but definitely alive, watching and waiting. Without so much as a glance, Hinata bolted out, leaving Mahiru to follow suit. 

With a lot of tripping over old roots and floorboards that had come undone, the humanoid beast gave chase. Someone else was there, standing nearby who had the same terrified expression, but they didn’t have the time to check who it was. Maybe it was another freshman, itching to figure out the truth of this place. Or someone who was dared to go in? A flash seemed to come from where he was, and then a bright light. As they slammed the door and leaned on it, panting and half-yelling still, Mahiru could’ve sworn she could hear laughter from inside the house. There was no way they were going back in to check, though. 

Hinata noticed their hands were still connecting the two, and he apologized between heavy breaths to her. But, no matter how many times they apologized, they both still stayed slumped against the door, fingers laced and palms pressed against each other’s. 

“Did you get it, didja?” Ibuki half-squealed, brushing her hair away from her eyes and retying her ‘horns’. Leon grinned, holding out his phone to her for her to see the couple photographs, and the video he had taken. Their giggles and chuckles could still be heard from the door. The SHSL pranksters strike again.


	4. Naegi/Komaeda - Night

The quiet tapping of shoes that he didn’t expect to hear at 3 a.m. stirred Naegi out of his light sleep. He waited until the footsteps grew quieter before he slowly opened his door, careful not to let it creak and looked outside, quickly finding who it was. He closed his door carefully, before tiptoeing his way in the other’s direction. “Komaeda?” He whispered into the darkness when he grew close enough to be heard. The taller boy turned around, rubbing his eye with his wrist as he slowed to let Naegi catch up with him. “Naegi, shouldn’t you be asleep? At this hour…” Komaeda mumbled, as if he wasn’t equally guilty. The boy in question shook his head, trying not to laugh. “I should ask you the same thing… Where are you going?” He shrugged. “Out. Do you want to join?”

All too soon, they snuck onto the first floor and found a window that opened that didn’t onlook anything that would be too dangerous to fall onto, and Komaeda climbed out of the window and lowered himself down. He reached his arms back in, and pulled Naegi out by the wrists. He nervously glanced into each window as they passed, but Komaeda didn’t even seem to notice or care that they were breaking the rules, big time. 

They walked down streets lit only by headlights and streetlights, the gray sky blocking out any shreds of stars or moonlight. Eventually they found their way to a park, which was long abandoned by now due to the time of night it was. They sat next to one another on the swings, swaying but not quite swinging, staring at the clouds above them. Quiet creaks took the place of words, even when Komaeda leaned over very slowly until their shoulders touched. At least, when Naegi’s shoulder touched his arm. His head followed suit to rest against Naegi’s, who tilted his own head onto Komaeda’s shoulder. 

When Naegi woke up, it was five and Komaeda was still half-slumped against him. After stirring the boy awake, they made their way back, hands brushing but not quite lacing together. Finally, Naegi asked him why he had been up in the first place. “I guess you could say I needed to sort something out.. I’m alright now, though, you don’t have to waste your precious time worrying over it!” Komaeda said, flashing a soft smile. Naegi nodded slowly, feeling more confused than he was when he first asked. Komaeda kissed his forehead through his hair lightly, and they snuck back into the window that they had come in through, having been careful to leave it open. Waiting for them was a figure in white, who was tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed. Shit, it was the popo.


End file.
